


如获至珍/You Told Me I'm Golden

by too many stars to count (imagined_away), wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!John, Don't worry John will show him, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sherlock has no idea what healthy BDSM looks like, sub!Sherlock, top!John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock热衷于在SEX的时候成为Sub一方，不过当他的Dom离开后，那种放纵的感觉令他厌恶。因此他决意戒除Sex。当他和John成为室友后，此事有重新评估的必要。</p><p>警告：这篇文章含有轻微的BDSM（包含协商不足及安全词缺乏的问题）后半部有面对健康的BDSM时缺乏理解的情况。它有角色因不恰当的after care而体验不良的特质。请不要把这篇文当做如何进行BDSM的教学，并且希望你们做好此文含有一些让人不适应的描述的准备。如果你有任何特殊问题或被引起任何反应的话，请询问并留言。</p><p>故事是为了Kink meme的一个梗而写作的。<br/>标题是从The Weepies的一首叫做"Little bird"的歌借来的。地址：http://www.songtaste.com/song/843422/</p><p>“他们告诉我我有点疯狂，但你视我若珍宝。”<br/>"They tell me I'm crazy, but you told me I'm golden".</p>
            </blockquote>





	如获至珍/You Told Me I'm Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Told Me I'm Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493480) by [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count). 



“你喜欢这个，是吗？Slut？你喜欢像个荡妇一样挨揍，被我的体液填满。总是不够，你就是想要更多。是不是？是不是？”

“Yes！”Sherlock尖叫，在狭窄的宿舍床铺上弓起背部，Victor再度找准他的前列腺位置，“Oh God,yes,Sir，please。我需要高潮，求你了，Sir，求你了。让我高潮。”

“现在不行，”Victor刺耳地说，“如果你在我没准许之前就高潮的话，我会让你后悔。”他带着明显戏弄的恶意转动他的屁股，“你属于谁？谁能决定你可以高潮？”  
“属于你，Sir，你。”Sherlock只能发得出啜泣，他的屁股不自觉地向着他的Dom方向挺起，“我是你的，完全是你的。”

“好孩子，”Victor表扬道，覆在他的身上，开始用力地在他的脖子上吮出吻痕，“这就是我想听的，好孩子。”表扬温暖，沉甸甸地压在Sherlock的腹部处，让他带着满足对方的快意。他和Victor之前当然也有过性，但是从没有像这次这样，这感觉很赞，fuck，无比赞。Sherlock不确定他还体会过这么棒的感觉。“God，你真是太完美了，你他妈的这么紧，你是我的。”Victor在他耳边咆哮着，Sherlock用力拉扯着床头板上铐住的手铐，喉咙里溢出呻吟。

“为我做个好孩子，”Victor拧着Sherlock的乳头，命令道，足以令他的Sub哭叫出声，“为我高潮，现在。我需要在你体内的时候感觉到这个。”他用手心揉着Sherlock的老二，Sherlock在他身下剧烈颤抖，让Victor紧随着他达到高潮。

过了会儿，他们都恢复了正常呼吸，Victor滑了出来。他把床头柜上的钥匙拿出来，解开了Sherlock的手铐。Sherlock获得自由后尽力按摩着自己酸痛的肌肉。“你还好？”Victor问，边穿上衣服。“割到了没？”

“没。”Sherlock保证道。手铐可能留下了点儿印子，不过在他决定拉扯的时候就已经知道会这样。

“那就好，”Victor，现在已经衣着整齐，在他的前额上留下个吻，“我明早得交论文，所以我午饭后再见你。晚安。”

Sherlock几乎没来得回一个晚安，门已经关上了。把他一个人留在宿舍里，孤零零的，被性的气息环绕。他感受到了一阵奇怪的空虚。  
这说不通，他决定道，躺回自己的床上。这场性爱是你情我愿的，Sherlock甚至是那个建议Victor来Dom自己的人。而且过程挺棒的，他很享受每一刻，喜欢每一个命令，感受到他有多失去自控。这不就是他所要求的吗，所以，为什么他现在有种被践踏过的感觉？  
他决意换掉床单，然后起来继续一个新的实验。不过突然这些打算看起来像是个不可能任务。倒不是说实验不能等到明天再做。他觉得孤独，睡在他和Victor刚刚共度美妙时光的床单上。Sherlock强迫自己从床上爬起来，把灯擎给关了。为什么做这事儿让他觉得精力尽失？他不会是病了吧，可没时间花费在这个上面——然后在自己的被子里蜷缩起来，被他的Dom的气味包围。

Victor只坚持到他发现可卡因比Sherlock更美妙为止，不论如何，Sherlock也对Victor有同样的感觉。

 

Sherlock不断地尝试着，最终不得不让自己面对这个他一直怀疑（恐惧）的结论，他自己似乎有点问题。

Sex总是挺不错的，是的Sex相当赞，他也挺享受被控制的那种体会，在快感中失去自我控制，以及被他的支配者赞赏时所带来的快意。他们的快感给了他快感，这妙极了，但也造成了问题。  
不，问题是接踵而来的。问题随之而来，他自己就是问题。 

他有多享受这种Sex，就会在之后感觉有多糟糕。孤单，空虚，像被丢弃在路边的废弃物品。不论是他在清醒时还是喝酒时，或者他嗑高了以后，这种情况都会发生。Sherlock也考虑过试试自己做Top，希望情况有所改观，不过这想法对他来说有点拧巴，他拧不过自己，甚至懒得去试。

最后这种沉沦的糟糕体验已经影响到了Sex本身。Sherlock想，躺在他一塌糊涂的公寓床单上（Mycroft下次来检查的时候打算养猫——不不，在你刚打完炮天昏地暗的时候别去想你的哥哥）。空气中弥漫着浓郁的Sex的气味，他已经和自己的工作结婚了。再也不要Sex了，不想要那些高潮分享了，更不要那些紧随着前两者而来的想象力匮乏的孤寂之感了。

有那么一阵子，这个方法生效了。非常完美。

工作永远不缺。每次案子解决后，都能暂缓Sherlock的无聊，这种宁静祥和虽然不能与一场高潮相提并论，但好歹聊胜于无。总有些谋杀，绑架，犯罪什么的等待他去解决。比把他丢在那儿感受空虚与可怕的不安感要好得多。工作驱散了那些感受。

当然他也需要做出一些新的改变。

 

Sherlock充分完善了他的“与工作联姻”体系演说，（在他一个晚上让俩位少女哭泣后，还得到了一些来自Lestrade的援助之手），他也同样，最终被迫放弃了可卡因，因为他得继续工作（这一点得到了Lestrade的更多援助）。不过一切都非常值得。生平头一次，Sherlock不仅仅发现了什么东西能够满足他，而是让他一直觉得非常满足。Sherlock终于找到了他的厌倦，渴望，与欲求的治愈之道。

然后，他与John Watson邂逅了。

John在他们相遇的第二天就得到了那场“与工作联姻”的演说。Sherlock很希望这就能让这事儿了结掉。  
当然，没那么容易。

 

因为，John在蔬菜抽屉里找到了那些拇指后，仅仅简单地在冰箱上留了个便条，建议如何正确地使用容器（一个清单，显然不包括塑料三文治袋子）来保存人体部件。他认真倾听Sherlock演绎自己的整个生活经历，并夸奖他“Brilliant”而不是“freak”。John在Sherlock陷入低落情绪的时候看着他，而不是掉头就走。不仅如此，他还叫了泰国菜外卖，提醒Sherlock进食，并且纵容他在自己的大腿上舒张双腿，以便让他们俩人都能够在John睡前观看肥皂剧时共享一张沙发。Sherlock是唯一一个看出了说“我不是Gay”这句话其实措辞谨慎，与说“我是直男”概念截然不同的人。他总被此逗乐，而且觉得很贴心。John还帮助Sherlock搞定人际关系问题，让他看起来并不是有意为之而是不清楚如何为之。就算

Sherlock知错犯错不守规矩时，他也是循循善诱，而不是声色俱厉地责难。  
一言蔽之，John对Sherlock全盘接受，而这正是让Sherlock伤脑筋之处。

在他还未意识到的时候，John的存在已对工作在Sherlock生命中所占据的重要部分形成挑战，更重要的是，显然这场争斗中他已经迅速占据优势。  
最终为这场John Watson对Sherlock的战争胜负一锤定音的是，John本人甚至没意识到自己在为此斗争。  
因为John并未试图击败Sherlock。数月以来，他总是Sherlock的热心听众，并尊重对方发言。他甚至不会费心掩饰自己被吸引，因为他们两人都知道Sherlock总是能够一眼看穿任何伪装。不过他并未期待对方有所回应，或者获得回报。迄今对John的认知来说，这就是那么回事儿，一个微小，不重要，他们共同居住中的一部分而已。  
哦，尽管Sherlock能够看出其中的可能性。

Sherlock看着John的时候，看出其刚毅的内质。他目光所及的是一只持枪的坚定之手，以及立场坚决的道德准则。当John耐心尽失的时候，他的目光之蓝深不见底。John有种嗓音（私下Sherlock称其为命令声音），总是能够在Sherlock做些确实不怎么妙的事儿时将他阻止在原地。他牢牢地控制住自己不把Sherlock摁在自己的膝盖上给他好好上一课，并且哦老天Sherlock真希望他能这么做。

没过多久，Sherlock就决定John绝对值得去服从，就算之后的余波会让自己有多失意。他想听见那个命令声音告诉他如何吸John的老二，Sherlock躺在什么家具上时看起来最妙不可言。John让他做的事儿他都会尽力，John想让他在哪儿他准会在那，只要John愿意拥有他，承认他，让Sherlock最终成为某人之物。

他们的初吻发生在中国菜和糟糕的电视节目之间。

两周之后，当他们相拥在沙发上的时候，Sherlock把脸埋在John的脖颈深处，小心谨慎地表示自己渴望sub。John的回应异常热切。

 

第二天晚上，John与Sherlock穿过卧室，在亲吻和随手丢下的衣服之间询问：“你以前有过经历吗？不光指的是Sex，我指的是Sub的这部分。”他选择在这个时候舔舐Sherlock喉咙的凹陷处，把对方的“yes”回答碾压进混乱无措的呻吟。当他们在Sherlock的房间里进展到裤子这一环时，John把Sherlock推到床上，压在他的身上，询问道：“安全词？”

“不重要。”Sherlock试图摆脱裤子的束缚，向他保证道。

他的屁股上挨了一下。

“安全词？”John重新问道，他的嗓音毅然决然。

 

Sherlock花了点儿时间。他以前从没用过这个，而且他的腹股沟处血脉贲张，John的手带来的美妙刺痛都令他意乱情迷，最终他呛出一个词：“Sussex。”

 

“Sussex，”John重复，点了点头，“很好。”他扫视Sherlock，扳动自己的手指，“跪下。”Sherlock的双膝着地，“Good boy，”他表扬道，手指掠过那头任性不听话的卷发。John褪下自己的裤子，脱离它们。他站直，让他的老二正好落在Shertlock的面前，Sherlock无比渴望把它含入口中。但是他还没有被命令做任何事情，他如此希望能够让John满意。

“吸它，”John命令，这正是Sherlock所需要的激励。他握住，因为John的手指在他的发间穿梭带来的快感而轻哼出声。他希望给John留下良好印象，所以他以舌尖触碰马眼，试着挑起John的快感，尽可能做到最好。手指在他的发间警告地收紧并将他拉开，Sherlock感觉到他的脑袋被迫朝后仰，以便让他能够朝上看到John的脸。

“我说的是‘吸’，”John提醒他。他的瞳仁因为欲望而扩张，然而面部表情坚定。Sherlock此刻比任何时候都更加爱他，想搞明白还能不能有个让自己比现在更爱他的机会，“我期待的是一个让我们两人都为之愉悦的夜晚，”他温和地继续道，“但是，如果你需要的是一个训练如何听话的课程，我们也可以以它取而代之。尽管如此，我还是需要警告你，不听从命令的slut们得不到高潮的机会。”Sherlock发出楚楚可怜的哀鸣。“你只剩下一次机会，”John温柔和蔼地说，“现在，吸。”

缠绕在他发间的手放松了，Sherlock的嘴唇缠绕上John，努力吮吸。John低吟，“Good boy，”Sherlock着意含着阴茎低哼，“老天，你可真喜欢这个，”John说，臀部顶动，让自己的阴茎更深地进入Sherlock的口中，“我挤进你的喉咙直到堵得你喘息困难。你的嘴唇简直是为了吮吸老二而生的，对不对，you slut？”Sherlock尽可能发出赞成之音，在John的部分擦过他喉咙后头的时候。

当John即将临近高潮时他捏了捏Sherlock的肩膀以示警告。Sherlock所有的反应只是用手环绕住John的腿让他更靠近。更近。更近。John射进他的喉咙时，他体会到了一种奇特的平静。Sherlock贪婪地吞咽着。他，Sherlock，让John愉悦。这和他解决案件时的快感差不多。这是一种工作完美解决的满足感。

“你做的很棒，”John表扬他，从他的口中滑出来，“好孩子们得到奖励，是不是，Sherlock？你喜欢奖励吗？”他满含期待地低头望着自己身下的恋人。

“只要是你认为合适的，Sir。我是你的。你想要的任何东西。任何事情，John。拜托。”Sherlock依然双膝着地，如同教堂的礼拜者。并且，哦，如果可以的话他真想这么膜拜这座John Waton祭坛一辈子。John的表情柔和了，他俯身在Sherlock的鼻尖落下一吻。

“我想我们会就此达成某个一致的看法，love，”他微笑着说，“到床上去，躺下，动作起来。”Sherlock从地上迅速爬起来，然后迟疑了一下——John想让他呆在床的哪头呢？——他只花了片刻时间就找出了答案，但是对于John来说显然还是慢了，他在对方的屁股上拍了一巴掌，“快动起来。”John严厉地提醒他。

Sherlock迅速遵从，躺在枕头上，脸朝上，在床上扭了扭。他真想把自己的勃起握在手中，不过他不可以。他不会不服从John的命令。不。绝不。同样，这倒不是意味着他不可以诱惑John加快办事的速度。Sherlock只是在床单上苦恼地扭了扭，试着摧毁他的Dom的自控力。

可惜John在对付Sherlock的小计谋上有着十足的经验。  
“我想不，”John微笑，转身背对Sherlock，在屋里寻找着什么。他发出满意的声音，显然找到了自己想找的东西，从地上拿了起来，“我不想搞得很困难，”John说，拎起Sherlock围巾中的一条，“所以我决定把你的手绑在床头板上，确保你规矩行事。”

Sherlock立刻舒展手臂放到头顶——他喜欢受到拘束，这很赞，而且和John一块儿做这个让他的整个身体都因为渴望而战栗不已。John因为他的恋人的急切而轻笑出声，并用围巾沿着床头板的板底之间环绕了一圈，然后绑住对方两只手腕。“行吗？”John问，“舒服吗？”Sherlock困惑地点了点头，谁管它是不是舒服？做这事儿的要点之一不就是Sherlock不怎么舒服才对吗？不过John仅仅亲吻他的前额，低语着，“需要的时候，牢记你的安全词。”随即退后，扫视着Sherlock的身体。

“你很听话，”John的赞赏令Sherlock心满意足，“不过在我给你奖励之前，我想你应该上一课关于如何延迟快感的课。”他的指甲沿着Sherlock股间的敏感肌肤滑下，让他不断扭动。随即他的指甲换成了他的嘴巴，沿着他的臀部往下一路到大腿内侧送上湿吻。“直到我给你准许后你才能够高潮。”John提醒他。

然后，毫无预兆地，他把Sherlock吞入口中。

Sherlock的屁股立刻挺起，轻微摇动，John撤离，“不，”他坚定地说，拍了Sherlock屁股一巴掌，让他渴求地哀鸣着，“由我来决定进度，不是你。如果你再这么做一次，我就把你撇在这里，自己泡杯茶去喝。”他会的，Sherlock知道John从不会做出任何无法履行的胁迫，不过他不确定自己能有那样的自控力。

“求你了，Sir,”他喘着气儿，“我——我情不自禁。拜托，哦老天啊，求你了。”Sherlock知道，无比清楚地知道，如果John再含一次，不管有没有被容许，自己的身体都会做出反应。他不能忍受会让John失望这件事儿。

对他来说挺走运的是，John向来是宽宏大量的男人。“我们以后可以搞定它，”他承诺，“不过现在，”John的手环绕Sherlock，饶有兴趣地观望着对方几乎从床上浮起身子，“这才是我的boy，”他柔和地赞赏着，捋着Sherlock，速度缓慢，足以令他在边缘徘徊，在悬岩上摇摇欲坠，渴切而充满需求，“上帝，你这样看上去太美了。”Sherlock努力睁大眼睛，盯着John，此时此刻，一切多到无法承受，同时又如此难以满足，“感觉如何，Sherlock？描述给我看看。”John要求道。

“这是——oh God——是万事万物，John，就是世间一切。”他绷紧了束缚自己在床头的绑带，狂热地想要哪怕一丁点额外的摩擦来容许他纾缓，“就像是我站在峭壁边缘，我所需要的——Oh my God，John，求你，”（John巧妙地在朝下撸动时给手腕增加点儿敲击，Sherlock很惊奇他自己的眼睛竟然还没因快感翻到脑后去）——“我所需要的只是轻轻一推，我就会掉进海里。Sir，求你，拜托，让我高潮。”

“说下去。”这就是John的回应。

“God，这就像是行星崩塌，”Sherlock低咒（他现在懂得了行星运作规律因为这样就没人敢踩这点当他的弱脚了），“它，哦，它感觉就像是我在我的体内崩塌，数以万亿的能量蓄积直到爆发，逝去，只有影像残存。”

“有点儿戏剧化了，Sherlock，是不？”John问道，听起来非常冷静自制，Sherlock实际上已经因为欲望在哭叫了。这会儿他的呼吸听起来更像是啜泣，他的阴茎勃起得痛了。

“John，”他的声音在这个名字上支离破碎，“拜托。”

John加速了，俯身亲吻Sherlock。他沿着Sherlock的下巴又吻又咬，直到最后碰触到他的耳朵。他花了点时间啮咬耳垂，随后才嘶哑地命令道：“射出来。现在。我想看看。”而Sherlock，在John的手腕做出一个完美拧转的绝妙时机中，如约而至。

Sherlock花费了一些时间才从高潮余韵中缓过神来。当他的神智足够清醒后，感受到性带给他的那种残余的飘然感。他意识到自己的手已经被解绑，这点倒是和往常差不多，他的胳膊正在按摩着——这点，好吧，很不寻常。

“你为什么在做这个？”他问道，有点被逗乐了。John抬起眉毛，“哦，那你是喜欢肌肉拉伤了？”他把Sherlock的沉默当成回答，“没错，所以闭嘴吧。”John吻了吻他，然后揉捏手臂。

Sherlock的胸中腾起一股奇异的感觉，令他难以呼吸。他满怀敌意地使劲儿咽下去。性事之后也他也许容易觉得寂寞和容易落泪，但是他不打算让自己在John离开之前就露出这么苦大仇深的模样。

除非John不会离开。他把Sherlock往边上推了推，这样自己能够安置在他的身后。“这些对你来说管用吗？”John柔和地问，用他的胳膊环绕着一个正努力点头的，感觉失落的Sherlock，“不用着急。”他说道，亲吻Sherlock的后颈，“我知道得花点时间才能够镇定下来。”镇定？从什么地方镇定啊？

Sherlock的胸口越来越紧绷，他知道他马上就要做点非常可怕又糟糕的事情了，比如说大哭一场。但是他不知道为什么。他试着尽可能忍住但是眼泪开始从脸颊上滑落。别注意到。他激烈地想着。别，千万别，别。但是他今天不太走运。

“Sherlock？”John擦去他的一滴泪水，“嘿，嘿，出什么事情了？”他亲吻Sherlock的太阳穴处，“对你来说事后关照是不是挺普通的？”就是这个，Sherlock不知道John在说的是什么，他现在得知道不可。

“什么？”他叫道，“你在说的是什么？你在做什么？”Sherlock要求道，“这个——这种拥抱和安慰，为什么？”他身后的John僵住了。

“我以为你说你以前做过这个？”John的语速很快，听起来徘徊在怒意的边缘。

“我做过！”Sherlock怒气冲冲地说，“你真觉得这是我第一次做粗暴的Sex吗？”他嘲讽地说，“不就是这样么！”他茫然地挥舞着手臂，“我不知道的是，现在这些意味着什么！”

“基督啊，”John呼了口气，他的头贴在Sherlock的肩上，“你以前sub过几个人？”他问道，听上去有些不安，“除我之外。”

“九个。”Sherlock迟疑地说。

“老天。”John的手臂更紧地搂住了Sherlock，“Sherlock，我不确定你是跟什么赢家好手一块儿睡过，但是这个，”他收紧手臂以示强调，“这才是寻常会做的。这才是健康的。”Sherlock等待着更深入的解释，John深吸了口气。

“听着，你知道你从play上获得的那种飘飘然吗？”Sherlock点头，当然知道了，这也是他为什么这么喜欢Sub的理由，“很好，Okey。这叫做Sub-space，上帝，你是在这事儿上没做任何功课对不对？当然人们都喜欢在Sub-space里，”他继续说道，并不等待一个回答，“然后，那之后，就是Dom的责任，和他们的Sub呆在一起，等待着他们返回地面。这次的感觉是比其他时候好，还是更糟糕些——我指的是那些人们打完炮就直接闪人的那种？”

“更好，”Sherlock缓缓地说，“以前那些时候我总是感觉到，”他继续茫然地挥手，“孤独，悲伤。这就是为什么我很久不再做爱了。这种交易并不值得。”他知道，从某些角度来说，他承认John值得任何他接下来很可能要体会到的消极感受。他知道John也意识到了这点，因为他在Sherlock的肩头落下一个虔诚的吻。

“有些人会睡着，有些人会哭泣，有些人只是互相拥抱。这都没什么。关键在于，你不该被一个人丢下，我绝对不会离你而去，Sherlock。”John把他的腿绕过Sherlock把他固定在原地，就像是他的恋人正打算逃跑一样。“这也是个聊聊哪些事儿对你来说不管用的好时机。”

“都很好，”Sherlock向他保证道，“都很好。”他感到了一阵非比寻常的困意，但当他这么被John拥入怀中的时候，很难集中精力去纠结。

他感觉到John再次亲吻他的肩膀，并笑着说道，“我以前从没想到过你是个喜欢在云雨一番之后打盹的家伙。”  
Sherlock极尽全力地想做个粗鲁的手势回应，但最终沉沉睡去。

【END】

——  
我记得跟作者说，我很高兴John会照顾Sherlock，他不会被任何人伤害。  


一直很好奇为什么有人认为，在相爱的二人进行床事时，其中一方开口要求“please”就是有失身份。  
我个人的观点倒是，对情侣来说，任何种类的SEX都是得体的，值得一试。没有低贱的性，也没有高贵的性。  
前提当然是不伤害其他无关人士。  
性就是…well，性就是性。

称职的Dom具有担当感和责任心，他必须能够随时随时掌控局面。他可以快速做出抉择，又不会因为沉溺欲望把事情做过头。  
他有自控力。沉着，稳定。直到最后才会射出那颗子弹，而且眼疾手快不偏不倚。不需要大叫大嚷，虚张声势。  
当你的医生叫你按时吃药时，他面带笑容，你不会违背他的不是么？

Dom似乎决定了一场play应往什么方向进行，不过实际上，决定何时叫停的又是Sub。  
高潮限制以及其他多种类型的play，都更多在为Sub的快感服务。  
因为这场游戏是经过双方协商开始的。

总的来说，一段关系，D/S也好，ABO也好，重要的大概是…  
不管其他人怎么看待你，那位你所爱的人，那位正爱着你的人都会将你视若珍宝吧。

They tell me I'm crazy, but you told me I'm golden。

Because them just made for each other,anyway,anywhere,any time.  
Die for each other and live for each other. 

That's beautiful humanity,and that's why the world of human won't end,and why people always want to trust someone and want to fall in love with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> too many stars to count (imagined_away):  
> Aww thank you so much! It's always great to hear people like the things you write :)
> 
> I would be flattered if you translated the fics into Chinese! And please do send links because I'd be more than happy to post a link along with each story on here so people can read them in Chinese if they want! So yes, you definitely have my permission to translate. I hope you have fun!


End file.
